Somthing I want
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: Sofia has found something she wants, well more specific someone she wants. Will she be able to obtain what she wants? Fallow Sofia's and Cedric's point of views. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Note: Based off the song, Want something I want. From the Tangled movie.

owo this song makes my mind race with Cedfia Ideas xDDD

Cedric is 27 Sofia is 18 in this fic

Something I want

xxx

Sofia

xxx

Sitting in her window seat looking out her window down at the garden she watches the door to her favorites sorcerer tower, knowing it is the day where Cedric adventures out of his tower to gather herbs and other plants for his potions. Sofia herself has become a great sorceress with his help and has great potential to expand if she wishes too. Leaning back she starts to fidget with her wand that she holds in her hand waiting for the door, his door to open. She realized in the passing months that her childhood crush on Cedric had blossomed into love. Her heart races when he is around, her nerves send shivers through her body when they innocently brush hands. The rare moments when she hugs him and those second before he pushes her away. Living for those moments that she sneaks back to her room to let her thoughts wander and indulge in. They drive her for more contact with her sorcerer, as her mind starts to wander she notices that the door starts to open. Seeing Cedric trying to sneak out of his tower knowing he is trying to hide from her. Letting a small giggle slip from her lips she grabs her wand and poofs out of her room. Staying awaze away from Cedric she fallows him as he wanders into the garden, gathering what he needs to tide him over until next week.

Once he is awaze into the garden and in an area where no one will notice anything going on she flicks her wand. Vines start rapidly growing around Cedric, before he has time to grab his wand or even know what's going on he is trapped in the vines she had just conjured. Dropping his satchel of materials he lets out a loud sigh. "Teaching you my art has to be the worst thing I ever choose to do in my life." Sofia can't help but to chuckle lightly at how nonchalantly he is taking being trapped. Walking out from being the bush she just used to help trap him. "I would beg to differ, Mr. Cedric. I think this was the best thing you could have ever done in your life." Giving him a big smile, he pouts. "You make it sound like I won't do anything great in my life, when did you because such a little trouble maker. Oh how I miss the days of simple parlor tricks could keep you entertain. Now I am the end of your entertainment. Now if you don't mind letting me go I do have work to attend to." After circling him a few times while he spoke she stopped in from of him and grinned. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that, I have just started to have my fun."

Cedric rolls his eyes and starts to wiggle his way to be able to grab his wand. "Ah, ah, ah, we can't have you ruining my fun with that wand of yours." Flicking her wand again the vines get tighter making it so he couldn't move. Cedric groans to himself in frustration. "Princess Sofia, I am the Castles Royal Sorcerer not a toy for you to play with. I kindly request that you let me go so I can finish my work, your father is working me to the bone lately and if I don't finish soon, well I wish not to think about what kind of punishment he has in store." Sofia rolls her eyes. "Princess? Oh have I hurt your feeling? You only call me by my title when you know you have lost." Cedric looks away slightly blushes not wanting to let her win. Clearing his throat, "Matters not if you hurt my feelings or not. I can't have you stopping me every time I come out to the garden to gather supplies." Stepping closer and leaning in to stare him in the eye. "The only time I ever get to be around you lately is when I catch you off guard, which shockingly is pretty easy. You have been avoiding me like the plague and I don't take kindly when my favorite sorcerer is trying to dodge me at every turn. Now I will let you go in a second, but it's at a price." Groaning again, "And what may I ask is this price?"

"It's very simple, close your eyes." Saying with an innocent smile, he raises an eyebrow and looks at her with a curious expression knowing with her it's never just that easy to get away from her. "Okay, I will play along. But you better promise that you will let me go and get back to my work without any more distraction for today if I do this." She raises her hand in the air. "Buttercups honor." He closes his eyes after rolling them again. "Know keep them closed until the vines set you free understand." Without being able to say anything in reply, he feels a presence getting closer and smells smoothing sweet. Then he realizes there is another pair of lips on his. He tenses up not able to give any reaction before he realizes that the presence was gone and the vines began to slowly loosen. Listening to what Sofia had said he waits until all the vines have fallen before opening his eyes. Sofia was nowhere to be found and he was left standing in the garden red as can be and in a state of utter confusion. He grabs his satchel and retreats back to the safety of his tower.

Sofia back in her room, sitting on her window seat again, getting up and then throwing herself on her bed she rolls onto her back and places her fingertips on where her lips had touched his lips. Her first kiss, with the man she loved. Her cheeks flush red and a goofy grin appears on her face. In a low whisper and talking to herself, "I might have to do that again someday."

Note: I plan on doing a back and forth from viewpoints; my plan is to make this on shorter, maybe only a few chapters. Not sure yet, only time will tell!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I was thinking about making another story about torturing Cedric but decided this one was going to be the one that I make him torture himself about this xD Oh Sofia is going to hate me so! Making her have to work harder owo

This is also a longer chapter for the fact that I have been sick and it's been a while for an update xD

Thank you for the Reviews, it means a lot!

I am glad you like it so far Lunawolfmoon, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

I picture Sofia being bold in this fic, which she would realize before Cedric of their connection. In general I just picture Sofia being the straight forward at to the point xD

* * *

xxx

Cedric

xxx

Shutting the door to his tower he leans back against it and slides down, placing his right hand over his lips, still able to feel the sensation of another pair of lips. Turning bright red the more he thinks about it, did that kiss mean something more, was it just to mess with his head, moving his hand from his mouth to his chest feeling his heart race.

"Merlin's Mushrooms, what have I done to provoke such behavior in the princess."

Pulling himself up from the floor he starts pacing his tower and starts talking to himself.

"What have I done? I have been nothing but civil and respectful to the princess. Was it the time I lent her my spell book to study? Did I let her hug me to many times? Is it all the time we spend together."

Stopping in his tracks he puts both his hands on his head trying to consider why in the world that the princess, the beautiful princess, with flowing auburn hair her big blue eyes her perfect lips that form a perfect smile. His eyes go wide and he rubs his head trying to shake the image from his head.

"Poseidon's pumpkins what am I thinking, this is the princess! The kind would have my head!"

Walking over to his work table he places his hands down.

"I will have to be better and try to deter any more physical touching and be on guard the best I can. No more letting her thinks this is okay."

Sitting on his stool he leans over and lies on the table.

"I still don't understand how this happened. I am almost a decade her senior, I am reaching 30 and she is a princess I am nothing but the Royal Sorcerer. She even has the ability to knowing anything pass my magical ability."

Sighing to himself he sits up, such beauty and Magical talent.

"Ugh! There I go again! Damn this, a simple trick a simple kiss and now these thoughts start running through my mind! This cannot happen."

Wormwood at that moment flies down onto his shoulder, caws in his ear making it sound like he is laughing at him, shooing him away.

"Oh, you can just shut up you damn bird! Stop laughing at my situation, continue and you can be the one to test my next potion."

Wormwood caws at him then flies up onto his perch. While Cedric sits there sulking the portrait of his parents starts to glow, His mother appears and stands there.

"I thought I sensed my Ceedykins being sad, what's wrong my dear?"

Crossing his arms he turns to look away from her.

"Mummy I don't want to talk about it."

Walking over to him she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Did the king make you upset?"

He tensed a bit thinking about what the king would do to him, subconsciously he starts to rub his neck.

"Oh now, tell your mummy it can't be all that bad that you would lose your head over."

She chuckles lightly at his, he turns to face her.

"If you insist on knowing, I have done nothing to be on the king's bad side. Well not until he knows, just a bit ago."

He flushes a bit thinking about it, his mother raises an eyebrow wondering what could of happen to promote such a reaction while he was explaining.

"I was in the garden doing my normal weekly rounds of gathering what I would need for the fallowing week to lessen my time of having to make too many trips down. I try to do it quick so I don't have to entertain a certain princess but today was different. Before I could even get half of what I needed some princess decided to entertain herself by wrapping my up in vines."

His mother chuckles again.

"Oh that Princess Sofia sure is a livly one, but why is that so bad?"

He leans over and covers his face with both hands.

"That was all fine and dandy I have gotten use to her tricks but today was different because something possessed her into kissing me while I was tied up."

For a second the room was silent and them Winnifred starts to laugh, Cedric looks at his mother and pouts at her.

"You too mother? Really, even Wormwood laughed at me!"

Winnifred looks over at Wormwood,

"I'll remember to bring some special bird seed next time I come."

Wormwood Caws happily at that, she looks back over at her son.

"Know answer me this. What are your feelings towards to princess?"

Placing a hand on his chin he thinks about it.

"Well she has been my only friend, so I would say my feeling towards her would be those of friendship, why do you ask mother?"

Rolling her eyes she places her arms over one another and looks at him with a knowing look.

"If you are honest with yourself, is that truly what you feel towards her?"

Giving her a slight disgusted look,

"Mother do you think I am some sort of pervert who has nothing better to do than to think of my only friend in a way of such indecency?!"

Laughing at his reaction she walks up placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the one who took it as I was referencing that, not me. I said nothing of the sort my dear."

With that she turned from him going back to the portrait.

"Come visit me sometime with the Princess soon, I'll be waiting!"

She then vanished before Cedric had any time to reply to her. His face was back to being flushed and his mind races with the fact that his mind indeed did go somewhere it should of at a simple misunderstanding of words on his part. Did he really have stronger feeling towards the princess and realize it. Has this simple friendship that he has grown to enjoy and depend on in his life blossomed into something more, never really considering it before for the fact that she is a Princess and he nothing more than a servant. How could this be, feeling utterly drained from today's event he decided it be best to call it an early day and head to bed. Once he is in his bed he remembers that tomorrow is Sofia's magic lesson, groaning to himself he wonders if he could figure a way out of it. Unsure on how tomorrow would go or how awkward it would be, Looking out the window at the sky that just starting to set he places an arm over his face.

"May the Gods have mercy on me."

* * *

Waking up with a knock on his door he looks at his window seeing it still dark, he grumbles and pulls himself from his bed. Grabbing his robe to cover himself, seeing how he is only in his boxers. He half ties his rob not caring if the steward saw him a bit of a mess, because in all honesty who else would bug him this early. Getting to the door he opens it,

"What do you waa…"

He sees a smiling Princess and then her smile fades as her cheeks flush she stars in awe seeing her sorcerer in a revealing position. Without thinking he slams the door on her and adjust his robe to fully cover himself.

"Merlin's Mushroom girl, what has possessed you to come at such an hour?"

He says reopening the door, seeing Sofia still in shock and her cheeks still holding onto the pink color in her cheeks. He starts to flush himself because she remains starring at his chest, her knowing that he must still be undressed under his robe.

"Sofia, what is that you need to bug me at such an early hour?"

Snapping out of her though she pushes passed him and enters the room sitting on his stool.

"I told you that I wasn't going to bug you the rest of yesterday. It is a new day and so I am here to bug you."

Giving him a smile he rolls his eyes at her.

"You know what your father, well anyone would say if they knew you were in my room at such an early hour. With yesterday's event and this I think you are trying to get me killed."

She frowns at him getting up and walking slowly over to him where he still stands with the door open. He tenses a bit with her closing the distance. Getting right up close to him she reaches out and puts her hand over his and closes his door. Making him be pressed up between the door and her body she looks up at him being a few inches shorter she gives him a devilish smile now. Pressing his body as much as he can against the door he looks up at his ceiling trying to not look at her. Getting on her tip toes she whispers in his ear.

"Being here this early means there is a lower chance of me being caught."

Lightly kissing his neck, he shudders, his face bright red, he closes his eyes tight trying to control his thoughts and a certain member to not react to the closeness of her. His body wants to betray him and he is giving it his all to not let it win. Sofia starts to pull at his tie that hold his rob together wanting to see more of her sorcerer that she got to before. He tenses and then places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her away. In a very stutter voice,

"T..that's is enough of that, iit is time for you to go."

Pushing her quickly from him then out his door he shuts and locks it. Placing his back against the door and sliding down he lets out a loud sigh. His mind is racing but before he could even get a moment to relax a poof of purple smoke appears in front of him. Looking up to see the princess standing in front of him he has the look of shock and worry on his face.

"I told you teaching you magic was the worst thing I have ever done in my life."

She smirks at him getting down on the ground she crawls in between his legs, his face is red, and heart is racing unable to do anything without his wand. She places both her hands on his face and starts to lean in to kiss him. He finds his voice even though it's weak.

"Princess, we can't"

She stops and looks at him; her big blue eyes looking back at him making him melt a bit, making it seem that he should get lost in them. She leans in more but to place her lips next to his ear, she whispers in a very sensual voice.

"Why can't we? I love you, Cedric."

She then takes her tongue and licks his earlobe taking a teasing nibble on it, he lets out a small groan of enjoyment before covering his mouth, Sofia pulls away and smiles feeling like she won. His eyes are wide and he places the hand that was over his mouth on her shoulder,

"Princess, please. This cannot happen. Please ignore what you heard. It was my body betraying me."

She frowns for a second then smirks.

"Are you sure it was your body betraying you or are you just lying to yourself that you have feeling for me to?"

Before giving him time to answer she places her hand over his then leans in kissing him more passionately then she did yesterday in the garden. Cedric losses himself at this point and kisses Sofia back, his arms wrap around her pulling her closer. His left hand goes up her back and end up on the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled into her hair. She parts her lips ever so slightly as an invitation in. Accepting the invitation he slips his tongue getting a taste of the sweetness. Loosing himself even more, playing with her tongue with his he pulls away and starts to kiss on her neck. She lets out a joyful moan, He pulls back realizing what he was doing and to who he was doing it to. Looking at her flushed face her heavy breathing he quickly grabs her wand that was now lying on the ground. He looks desperate and sad.

"I am truly sorry but class in cancelled today and as I have said before this cannot happen. I am sorry"

She gets the looks of confusion on her face before he says the teleportation spell sending her back to her room. With her gone and not able to return seeing on how he has her only wand he hits his head back against his door.

"What the bloody hell was I thinking, how could I do that to her."

Recollecting over what had happened he decided the best action was. Getting up and rushing to his bed chamber he throws on his clothes and then teleports himself out of his chamber.

He appears out of the king's bedchamber; he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Hearing rustling on the other side the king himself opens the door, still in his night attire. He looks Cedric up and down.

"Cedric, do you understand what time it is. This better be important."

He bows deeply to him and rises.

"Yes your majesty and I am sorry, but I wish to be thrown into the dungeon."

The king ushers him in closing the door behind him. Queen Miranda was up and covering herself with a blanket, Rolland crosses his arms and looks at him.

"Now tell me the reason why you wish to be placed in the dungeon's what have you done to deserve such a punishment."

Cedric takes a deep breath and tries to relax the best he can.

"Your majesty I really don't know how to properly say this seeing how I have never been in this type of situation so I thought it be best to come to you right away. I am not sure if it was something I did or something Princess Sofia did but something I can't explain happened."

Both the King and Queen tensed and the mentioning of Sofia's name but kept silent to hear him out to the end. Cedric goes on to explain yesterday's even in the garden then what had just happened even being honest to the point that he had kissed her back. The silence fell over the room for a long moment once he finished. Cedric has started to look at the floor ashamed of what he had done, a moment later the King started laughing. Cedric looked up to see what was so funny.

"This explains why she has turned down every suitor that has come asking for her hand. So you are the one she is smitten with and wouldn't tell me who it was. Understandable on why she was so against telling me. I thank you for your honesty with me Cedric, you are a good man. I wish to teach her a lesson though. It might be a bit harsh but I wish for her to tell me herself that she does have these feeling for you herself. To make sure they are true. I wish grant you your request to be thrown in the dungeons but more as an act not for punishment. Seeing as how you did do the right thing I see no harm in what has happened any further and I would have your head."

Cedric face is pale not understanding what is going on, he shakes himself out of it and pulls out Sofia's wand and hand it to the king.

"Please take her wand; just don't give it to her. Taking it from her was the only way to get away from her."

The king takes the wand and then turns placing it on a table then quickly dressing, pulling the cord to summon Baileywick. As the king finishes the steward is already at the door knocking. He ushers him in and fills him in on what had just been explained and his plan at hand. Telling him to escort Cedric to the dungeon just for show before anyone else wakes; he agrees nods and bows before ushering Cedric from the room.

While walking it was silent between the men, Baileywick looks over at Cedric.

"What type of spell did you put on the princess to make her do this?"

Cedric groans in displeasure, looking back.

"I didn't do anything, if I did why would I turn myself into the king over a kiss? I know this isn't right I am a servant no one that the Princess should kiss or even look at other than if they need my assistance in something."

Baileywick smiles at him sensing his honesty.

"Well at least you know your place, no wonder the king is going so easy on you."

"I thought I was dead for sure, I don't understand how any of this happened."

Baileywick raises an eyebrow looking at him.

"Well even though it doesn't matter, do you like the Princess?"

Stunned that he would even ask Cedric just stares at him for a second.

"At this moment in time I don't know what to think about the Princess."

He laughs lightly at his situation.

"Well it is a good thing you don't really have to consider it all."

Reaching the dungeon Baileywick informs the guard on the door about the situation, that Cedric is to be held here but more of a temporary he is not in trouble stay. The guard nods and lets him in locking the door behind him.

"I always knew you would end up here sooner or later, just didn't expect this."

Baileywick laughs again before walking away. Cedric rolls his eyes and then sits against a wall wondering if he truly would get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I can't thank you all enough with the reviews! It makes me happy that you enjoy my story. 3

* * *

xxx

Sofia

xxx

Being teleported back in her room she huffs, feeling dejected after his obvious wants. Thinking she had finally won to end up being forced back into her own room and he took her wand from her. Then to top it off saying that her lesson with him was cancelled. He was going to get an ear full next time she saw him. Getting up from the floor where she had ended up she walks over to her window seat sitting down and staring up at his tower. Pouting to herself, having mixed feeling inside and experiencing feeling she is not used to.

Being so close to her sorcerer was amazing, remembering how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. His hand on the back of her head, she closes her eyes and kisses the air still remembering how his lips feel, how warm and soft they were. Her cheeks flush a little as she remembers; she sits in her window watching the tower as the sun starts to rise. The tower starts to glow with the rays of the new day.

There comes a knock on her door breaking her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

Baileywick opens the door and greats her with a smile,

"Good Morning Princess, I have come to tell you that breakfast will be served shortly. Would you like me to summon Violet to come assist with getting ready?"

Shaking her head no, she gets up from her window seat,

"No need, I woke up early and already dressed and ready. I will come to breakfast now and wait, is anyone else awake yet?"

"I am just on my way to make sure your brother is awake, I have already tended to the rest of your family. I will see you down at the dining hall in a few then Princess."

With that he Bows and turns leaving the room, she fallows shortly after walking to the dining hall. Entering the room her Mother and Father were already seated,

"Good morning mother, Good morning father."

She goes and sits in her spot and waits with them. Both her parents greet her, her father continues to talk.

"Sofia, you are 18 now and we need to start talking seriously about your future, we have let you slide for years now. This weekend we are holding a ball and you will choose a suitor then."

"But!"

"No but's about it young lady, we have turned away many of great men. All which surprisingly want your hand. You will give them all a chance and pick the one you want the most. We are not discussing this anymore."

She huffs and looks away, her brother and sister soon join and the meal goes along with her being silent and joining into any of the conversation topics. Once she finishes picking at her food she dismisses herself and storms out of the room.

Running out of the room her feet take her up the flights of stairs to her sorcerer's tower, standing outside his door she is breathing a little heavy from the fast pace she went to get here. Wondering if he would even let her in after what happened earlier. Pushing that fact aside she knocks on her door and waits, hearing nothing she knocks again. Hearing some rustling she hears on the other side of the door a voice, but it wasn't who she expected to hear. Wormwood was the one who was talking.

"Sofia I am assuming, do let yourself in with the spare key. That bubbling idiot left without leaving a window open."

Surprised by this, she retrieves the spare key and lets herself in. Wormwood flies over to the window and claws at it.

"If you could get this for me, I will tell you were Cedric is."

She flushes lightly; thinking is she that easy to read. Going over and opening the window for him.

"Okay now tell me where he went to and when he will return. I wish to talk with him."

He scoffs looking at her,

"After you were trying to have your way with him last night, he got all flustered and stormed out of here like he needed to go somewhere or see someone. I haven't seen him since and have no idea when he will return."

With that he flies out the window leaving her alone in the tower, her face is red, she didn't even consider the fact that wormwood must have been in the room. She turns and hurries out of his tower, locking the door and placing the key back in its place. Going down the stairs two sometimes three at a time, getting to the bottom she rushes around looking for Baileywick, he would know where he went to, he knows everything that happens here in the castle. Turning a corner she finally sees him looking down at his pocket watch.

"Baileywick! I have a question."

Stopping in front of him she is a bit out of breath, he gets a worried expression on his face.

"Princess Sofia, is everything alright?"

Catching her breath she catches her breath,

"Do you know where Cedric is? I just went to his tower to talk to him and he wasn't there, and Wormwood was locked in his tower. I knew something had to be wrong because he always leaves a window opens when he leaves his tower."

"Oh, haven't you heard. He was thrown into the dungeons by the king himself this morning. I am not sure what about."

Her eyes go wide with shock and disbelief, why would he be in there. What had happened was it because of her. She needed answers and she needed them now. Turning and running without another word to Baileywick she went through the halls she went back to straight to her father study. Knocking on his door, he tells her to come in. Walking around the furniture she places her hand on his desk with tears in her eyes which started to form the closer she got to his study. In a shaky voice she starts to talk to him.

"Father, why is Cedric in the dungeons! What could he have done to be placed there and by your hands no less!"

He tries to hold of smirking, pleased that Baileywick was able to lie to Sofia about the reasoning that Cedric was in the dungeons.

"He is in there because he came to me himself and told me he had taken advantage of you, he is a servant you are a princess."

Not able to finish what he was saying Sofia starts to talk over him just about in full blown tears.

"Father, he didn't do no such thing. It was me who was trying to take advantage of him."

Her father raises an eyebrow at her,

"There is no need to lye Sofia; he can't try to take advantage of you ever again."

Her voice gets very shaky and she starts to wipe the tears from her eyes feeling like this is all her fault.

"He didn't though, I love him father. I love Mr. Cedric! This is why I have denied all those suitors this is why I don't want to do the ball this weekend. I don't want any other man but Mr. Cedric."

She falls to the floor covering her face with her hands crying now, feeling like she has just lost everything. Not knowing if she will be able to see her sorcerer again. Rolland gets up from his chair thinking these lies have gone on long enough and he got what he wanted. Walking around, he kneels down next to his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Sofia; I was too harsh in the manner of which I went about this. Cedric is in the dungeons but not as a prisoner, I just wanted to hear from your own mouth that what he told me this morning was the truth."

Her sobs stop but she doesn't remove her face from her hands, Rolland gets up and pulls the rope to summon Baileywick. He gets there soon after,

"Baileywick please take Sofia back to her room; don't let her leave it for the rest of the day."

He bows,

"Yes your majesty."

He helps Sofia up off the floor and she fallows him in silence, unsure of what just happened. Being back in her room she sits there slightly trying to wrap her head around what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus mini chapter**

Note: I was going to add this at the end of Sofia's but decided to throw in this extra little mini chapter of Rolland's point of view xD

I added 2 chapters today so if you are here go back one :D

Enjoy!

* * *

xxx

Rolland

xxx

Watching Sofia leave the room he takes a calming breath, what he was about to do goes against so many laws when it came to royalty but seeing how she was born a village girl he decides to let this one slide. After Cedric had left he had spoken to Miranda about all what just happened, they both decided that they would let Sofia love who she wanted to. It was more Miranda pressing the matter and enforcing it. Bringing up the fact that they were normal villagers before she met him, it was only by marriage that she was a princess and all the rules of being a princess shouldn't apply to her.

After a long morning of going back to forth, Miranda had won, like she always does. Rolland had made a deal with her though. If Sofia told him that she did indeed love Cedric that he would allow Cedric to go through the traditional royal tradition of courting the princess if he wanted to. He wasn't going to be forced to but if he had the same feelings for the Princess and she did to him then he would give his blessing.

Being out of the door to the dungeon he greeted the guard on duty and asked to be let in, the guard obliged and let him in.

Cedric is sitting leaning against the far wall looking up at the king with worried eyes.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?"

Sounding worried that he had changes his mind and he was here to give him the death sentence, Rolland just looks at him smiling.

"There is no need to worry Cedric, I am here to just talk with you, nothing more."

Cedric is still hesitant with this situation,

"What can I do for you then? What would you like to discuss your Highness?"

Rolland walks over and sits next to him on the ground, Cedric tenses up.

"Please be honest with me, what do you think about Sofia?"

He turns his head to look at him with a shocked expression, for the fact that this is the second time today someone had asked him that and for the fact that it was the king asking it this time,

"I um, in all honesty your majesty, she is a very dear friend. Just about my only friend to be honest, ever since she came to the castle she has been the only one who talks to me and she encourages me and helps me a lot even though she never needed to. She even helped me obtain my family's wand, she is a truly an amazing lady."

Looking at him he raises an eyebrow,

"Fallow up question, Do you like or love her in a way to could be romantic?"

Cedric faces turns red, he starts stuttering in his speech.

"Ttthat would be unccaalled for your Magesstty."

Rolland chuckles, getting a bit too much enjoyment from his reactions,

"I will not be mad if you say that you do have some sort of romantic feeling for her."

He gulps feeling like this is one giant trap,

"In all honesty your majesty, I do like her. I am not sure if it could ever me more than that, I respect her and her magical ability's she has. It does intrigue me but I would never try to go after her."

Rolland claps his hand together making Cedric jump, taking a breath Rolland says.

"You have my blessing than."

He starts stuttering again,

"Bbblessing?"

Rolland smirks,

"Yes, you have my blessing to Court Sofia, but you have to go by the rules of us Royal in able to do it. You must court her for at least a year before proposing and you have to wait until marriage to bed her. Well that is if you wish to court her that is, that matter is all up to you but if you do decide to them you have both Miranda's and I's consent to court our daughter."

Cedric is dumbstruck at what had just been said to him, that not just him but the queen would allow him to court their daughter if he wishes. Rolland stands up and pats himself off.

"If you do decide to court Sofia tell me as soon as you do, even if you don't I wish to know so I can go take the proper steps. Also you are free to leave and return to your tower."

With that he walks out of the room informing the guard that Cedric was now free to leave.

* * *

Note: I hope you enjoyed this little Mini Chapter xD it was kind of a Rolland/Cedric point of view but it was fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The moment you have all been waiting for! The main reason for the M rating! I hope you enjoy, I know I had fun writing this chapter!

* * *

xxx

Cedric

xxx

Still sitting watching the opening of the door, he was free to go but he had a lot to wrap his mind around. Both the King and queen gave their permission to court their daughter. Is that what he wanted, Sofia had showed great interest in him but did he truly feel the same.

He had grown use to her visits, the constant companionship. All he was positive on was that he valued her friendship greatly. Thinking back on the kiss his hand reach up to touch his lips. He couldn't remember what he felt in that moment.

Finally getting up from the ground he nodded at the guard as he left the room. Retreating back to his tower to contemplate what his next move should be.

Opening the door to his tower felt weird, he didn't think he would return this soon if ever. His window was open, knowing for a fact that he did not open it before he left in a rush, knowing for a fact that he locked the door. Only Sofia knew where the spare key was. Feeling grateful that she cared for Wormwood as well sent a slight sensation of butterflies through his stomach.

Going over and sitting on his stool he moves things around on his work table. Trying his best to relax, even though they gave their permission he still didn't feel right about courting Sofia. She should be with a Prince, a duke, even a knight was better than him. Not able to wrap around the fact that a princess actually had fallen for someone as isolated and cold to the world as he was. It is just not possible, could it?

Beating himself up mentally still moving the same items around his desk, a knock on his door makes him jump. His head turns, stuttering as he says it

"Coome in."

The door opens and it's Princess Sofia, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Before he can ask why she throws herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his robe. Tensing up, never being a fan of hugs. He places his hands on her shoulder pushing her away just enough to look her in the face.

"What's wrong?"

Having a feeling he knows but still decided to ask she looks up at him then wipe her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought you were going to die. I don't want to lose you."

He feels terrible putting her threw this, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I am so very sorry that I out you through this, I had no idea what else to do then go to your father."

She looked up at him wondering why he would tell her father what she had done,

"Do you dislike me that much?"

Sofia feeling hurt and it showed on her face, he mirrored the pained look.

"I could never dislike you; I have come to rely on our friendship. I enjoy every moment that I get to spend with you."

Taking a deep breath he continues.

"In all honesty Sofia, I have never thought about our relationship passed what it is now. We have been friends for so long and the fact that I am your servant, it never crossed my mind that there could be anything more between us. I am still very unsure if there can be."

She frowns but nods understanding where he is coming from. He lets her go and moves her so he can get up from his stool and walk over to the opened window.

"Did your father tell you what he talked to me about before freeing me from the dungeons at all?"

Shaking her head no she answered the same,

"No he didn't he just told me that you were free and then left right after, I was so shocked that I came straight here."

He turns to look at her leaning back against the wall next to the window crossing his arms,

"Don't get to overly excited in the way you do but, I was told that if I choose to, I had permission to court you."

While he was talking she could feel her heart race with excitement but soon it was extinguish with shock with what he said next,

"I honestly have no idea if I will or not, I feel that you deserve better than a hack sorcerer that lives in his father shadow. You deserve someone from Royalty."

Feeling very hurt from what he said she started to think about it, and then she realized something. He hasn't said that he won't, but that he is just unsure. It might be her grasping at straws but she was going to take it.

"So you do like me?"

She said in a smooth voice walking slowly up to him, his face flushes at the way she said it. She was leaning against him now; his eyes go wide at her sudden change in appearance. From sad and crying to fine and seductive, wondering what went on in her brain for such change he was about to say something but her finger lands on his lips before he gets the chance to say anything. Her fingers slowly move from his face down to his crossed arms, undoing his arms with ease she lets them fall to his side as she wraps her arms around his neck and catching his lips in hers.

Kissing him in a very passionate manner, knowing he wouldn't get in trouble for this he lets her do what she wishes, well to a point that is. Wrapping his arms around her he leans into the kiss, kissing back. Paying close attention to what his body was telling him, how it felt, if he enjoyed it.

As he was continuing to kiss her one of her hands comes down from around his neck to untie his robe, opening it up enough for her to press her body against his. His robe naturally falls around her, pulling back from the kiss her face is flushed and her breathing was a bit uneven. He smirks down at her and gives a light chuckle. She gets a curious look on her face.

"What do you find funny?"

"I noticed that my robe is even against me and it seems like it's trying to suck you in."

She blushes a bit more taking both her arms and wrapping them around his waste from the inside of his robe, enjoying the warmth, the smell and how to her this just felt right. Leaning up she nips playfully at his ear, this catching Cedric off guard he tightens his grip and gasps.

"I swear, all you have been trying to do lately is just seduce me."

Sofia giggles because he wasn't wrong; she enjoyed her sorcerer and his reactions to the small things that she would do to him. She so desperately wanted to do more with him, to spend her life doing everything with him. He watches the love in her eyes grow as she stares at him, he smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead.

"You know, your father also told me that if I did court you I was to not bed you until our wedding night."

Her frown came back, she didn't want to wait any longer to be with her sorcerer. Stepping back she walks over to his table, grabbing a spare wand. Turning and saying a spell the curtains splits apart tying him up. He lowers his head and sighs in displeasure.

"Really Princess, this again?"

She smirks at him, he not enjoying the fact that he taught her magic for her to use it against him, even though he wouldn't admit it to her. Watching her use magic so easily and confidently did appeal to him. Her natural ability to grasp onto anything he taught her always was the one thing that drove him to looking at her a different way.

She was now in full control; he decided that he must always keep a spare wand handy for this type of situation.

His robe lay open and spread out as he was pinned against the wall, the strips had wrapped around his arms and legs and around his neck making it so he couldn't move. He felt like he looked like the male anatomy book cover with his arms up and his legs spread apart.

Sofia had walked over to him again and gives him a seductive smirk,

"Father said you couldn't bed me until marriage, well this isn't a bed now is it."

As soon as she said that he flushes with wide eyes knowing where this was headed now, before he was able to complain about this his mouth was covered and you could only hear mumbles from him.

Sofia starts by unbuttoning his purple vest, then his green undershirt. Once each button was undone she opened it wide to get a good look at his bare chest. He had his eyes closed now to embarrass to look, his face was bright red and he felt completely helpless.

He starts to feel her lips on his chest, he gasps feeling her kisses move up to his neck. Feeling a hand on the right side of his neck and her lips on the left he shivers under her touch, his heart is racing and he is breathing on the heavy side, trying to control the member that is in his pants from reacting but feels like he is losing the battle.

Feeling her mouth dance along his neck she lightly nips at the skin and moves down to his color bone where she kisses a spot before he feels her lips form around it. She starts to suck on his skin and a small groan slips from his lips. His hands are now grasping the curtain feeling like he needs to grab onto something so he doesn't fully be pulled into this feeling.

Once she seems satisfied with the purple mark she left on his collar bone she starts to kiss down his stomach, his eyes opens to this as he looks down to her, trying to talk to her but failing with his mouth still covered. She looks up at him smirking, she starts to undo his pants, having them undone she pulls them down slowly until his member is showing, her face turns bright red and how long it is, He had lost the battle when she started sucking on his neck and his member is now out to show her how much he lost that battle.

Cedric was hard and he could feel himself throbbing slightly with the want, still trying to control himself he couldn't help but watch her in awe as she reached out to touch him, wrapping her delicate fingers around him, this getting a small gasp from him. He was now biting his lip to try to keep silent, not wanting anyone to hear him. This would be a very hard situation to explain to anyone.

Watching her lean in she kisses his tip, he bites harder. Starting to move her hand in a slow motion along his shaft, his breathing was getting very heavy he was pushed over the edge when he saw and then felt her warm mouth wrap around his tip, he couldn't control the groan that left his mouth. His eyes roll and his eyes close a bit making things look blurry, feeling the combination of Sofia's hand and mouth was driving him insane. Her pace sped up and he could feel himself get closer and closer, without being able to warn her. He had started to release his seed into her mouth.

She had gotten surprised by his sudden release and had moved away, the rest of his seed had gotten on her, some in her hair a little on her face and chest but thankfully to his surprise none on her dress.

He was huffing through his covered mouth, feeling drained. The only reason why he was still standing was because of the curtain holding him up. His member though had other ideas, he was still hard to his surprise and then watching her lick what she could reach of his cum that had landed on her. She pulled over part of the curtain to get the rest, she then undid the spell and Cedric and fallen down to his knees in front of her.

"You little,"

He didn't finish his sentence, he had already pulled her over to him and locked his lips with hers, and she had parted her lips ever so slightly had he took the advantage to push his tongue in, invading her mouth. He played with her tongue before biting her lower lip and pulling it. Having her so close he took the advantage to work on the many hooks on the back of her dress, surprised at how fast he was able to unhook them all. Pulling the dress up and over her head he threw it to the side. Quickly getting to work on her corset, slip and bloomers he was slightly frustrated with how many layers she had on. Finally able to get them all off of her he finished undressing himself, he pulled her up so he could take a good long look as the perfection that was in front of him. Taking her into his arms he kisses her passionately, moving her over so she was now back up against the wall. He reaches over to close the window and lock it without breaking the kiss. His hand comes back quickly finding his way to her right breast. Grasping it, he starts to pinch and pull at her nipple. She moans in the kiss, he takes his left hand and lifts up her leg so he can rub his hard member against her very wet self. At the same time they both moaned at the sensation, she pulls away from the kiss breathing heavy. Moving her face so her lips were next to his ear she whispers.

"Please, take me. I need you in me."

He bite his lip, his member twitched at her invitation. Letting go of her breast his hand moves down and helps position his member to be able to slide in easier. A moment later he whispers in return.

"Are you sure?"

She nods pressing her hips down herself trying desperately to get him in her, he obliged her begging hips and started to push inside her, he bit his lip at how tight she was. Her head went back and she let out a loud moan. Taking her other leg he lift that up so with the help of the wall he had her lifted off the ground.

Slowly pushing himself all the way in, he had her pinned against the wall.

"How are you doing?"

He ask so wanting to move his hips, she kissed him and then wraps her legs around his hips, his hands naturally moved down her leg to grab her ass to hold her,

"I'm doing amazing,"

She wouldn't tell him that it has hurt but it already was feeling better, she started to move her hips against him, he let out a groan. He took that as permission to start moving, he started pulling out and she gasps when he slammed back in. He repeated this until her gasps turned into moans which changed to her screaming his name. The louder she got the faster and harder he got, it was like her noises where controlling his hips.

He stops moving for a moment and holds himself inside of her,

"Hold on tight."

She did just so as he moved her over while he was still inside her to his work table, setting her down. He was glad his thinking just before she should up was good for something; his table had been cleaned and organized so there was room to set her without worry, As soon as she was stable and safe he started thrusting into her again. She leaned back wrapping her legs tighter around him; he then pulled her down from the table turning her around so her chest lies on the table and proceeded to reenter her from behind. She grasps at the table moaning loudly calling out his name as his speed got faster, feeling like he keeps getting deeper with each thrust.

He felt himself build up, getting oh so close again. Gripping at her hips he slams himself as deep as possible letting out a loud groan, emptying himself inside her. Holding himself in he grinds his hips into her, he grunts at how sensitive and amazing it still feels. Not wanting to leave but feeling his member finally starting to soften. She looks back at him flushes,

"I want more."

This gets his members attention, and the desperate pleading look in her eye excite him once again, he pulls out of her though. Watching his seed starting to spill out of her, she whimpers at him not wanting him to leave.

"Princess, he said that I could not bed you until our wedding night but he never said that you couldn't bed me."

He perks up realizing his meaning and she pulls him to his bed chamber, pushing him down onto his bed she crawls on top of him, adjusting herself over him and sliding him back into her. Her moan sounded like it could have been a purr of happiness; she started moving her hips in a circle motion down against him. He groans in pleasure. Grabbing her hips he starts thrusting up into her, she lets out a moan. As he continues to thrust up she grabs her left breast with one hand as her right hand moves down to play with her clit. He starts moving faster getting more excited as he watches her play with herself. Moving her as fast as he can down against him he bites his lips feeling himself get close again, it was a slow climb until Sofia started talking; it first started out as a whisper but started getting louder and louder.

"I'm about to,"

She moans not able to finish her sentence, and then gets louder.

"Cedric I'm about to,"

Almost screaming now,

"I'm cumming Cedric."

Listening to her words drove him over again, there moans mingle together as the both finish together, Sofia leans against his chest breathing heavy. Both covered in sweat from all that physical activity. Wrapping his arms around her he hugs her close, giving her little kisses on her face before passionately kissing her on her lips.

"If this is what I have to look forward to everyday I can give this a shot."

She smiles but then frowns,

"So your going to try because of the sex?"

He shook his head no,

"That's just the bonus; I am talking about coming home to you. Someone who looks at me like I am the only man in this world, who has shown me many times that I am worth something? You have always brought out the best in me, I won't lie. I am afraid of the future but it's something we will find out together. Also you have to agree that if I court you that you will stop trying to seduce me every time we are alone in a room together."

She giggles and kisses his nose,

"No promises on that one I enjoyed myself to much to not pass up this opportunity."

He groans in displeasure,

"It's it bad enough that you won this time? Not how I thought today was going to go."

Smiling up at him and running her hands through his sweaty hair.

"So are you going to tell my father that you are going to court me?"

She asks all too happily,

"Would you agree to let me take the lead in this relationship if I do?"

She thinks about it and then nods,

"I guess I can let you have it your way, I got mine this time."

He rolls his eyes at her,

"Then yes I will tell your father that I have chosen to court you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him,

"I love you Cedric."

* * *

Note: Thank you all for reading this little book! But I have great news for you! There is going to be a second mini book to this series! owo keep an eye out!


End file.
